Shadez: The Black Operations
Shadez: The Black Operations is the first installment of the trilogy of critically acclaimed flash games by game developer Sean Cooper, known for his widely popular "Boxhead" franchise. The game is remarkably different from its successors, only introducing the units and bombardments. Plot The plot of the game is fairly simple. As the mercenary commander of an army for hire, you participate in conflicts as a proxy for governments that do not have the manpower, time or stability to fight them themselves. The identities and nationality of the hostiles is never revealed. About Shadez is a two-dimensional (2-D) real time strategy side scroller. You start with the ability to spawn Special Forces Soldiers, and can upgrade your arsenal as your troops eliminate their counterparts, winning gives you monetary rewards which enable you to train more soldiers, vehicles and bombardments. Units The player can call in a variety of units. *Special Forces Infantry ($1000): Your basic soldier. Excellent against opposing troops, but weak against all other adversaries. *M1A1 Abrams Tank ($10000, research for $200000): An armored assault vehicle, can create defensive barricades by holding their positions. Excellent against ground forces, weak against Suicide Planes and SCUD Launchers. *Apache Attack Helicopter ($25000, research for $500000): Armed with rockets and excellent against all forces in general with their airborne superiority, especially when there are enough of them. *Chinook Infantry Carrier ($20000, research for $700000): Carries a detachment of ten soldiers that it can deploy behind enemy lines. Has no defensive capabilities. *Chinook Tank Carrier ($20000, research for $700000): Identical to the Infantry platform, it carries a singular tank, rather than soldiers. If destroyed, it will drop its tank. Bombardments The player also has access to Strikes, all of which must be researched first before they can be used on the battlefield. *Tomahawk Missile: A remotely guided rocket desigined for precision strikes against ground targets. The Tomahawk has a very small blast radius, but is excellent for eliminating particularly dangerous units, such as the SCUD Launcher. Another advantage its low cost and quick recharge, allowing multiple rocket attacks to be carried out over a short period. *Patriot Missile: A remotely guided rocket that will target the nearest Kamikaze plane. Has a low cost and much in common with the Tomahawk, the only difference being that it completely disregards ground troops. *Artillery Strike: A cannonade from your navy residing off-shore. It is significantly more expensive than the preceding supports and takes a much greater time to charge, but it can be used to halt the enemy's spearhead with its ten-second bombardment. *Cluster Bomb: Dropped by one of your bombers, an F-15 Eagle, the cluster bomb is extremely effective at slaughtering enemy forces. It can clear an entire area on the map, being massively powerful against vehicles and infantry alike. *Air Bomb: Dropped by a B-2 Spirit in a massive explosion after being parachuted to the drop zone. It has a similar effect to cluster bombs but can also damage Kamikaze planes and has a wider radius. It has a hefty price tag of 2.000.000, but can completely obliterate enemy platforms. Enemies A wide variety of enemy forces were implemented by Cooper, all of them significantly different from that of the player's arsenal. The only unit both sides are able to utilize is the soldier, with the those allied with the player's having an edge over the AI's. *Freedom Fighter: An infantry troop utilized in massive offensives of their own, usually spawning in the hundreds after the preliminary assault. They fall easily to almost all of your units. *Bomb Truck: A small SUV that moves very quickly. When it reaches a target it will self-destruct, wiping out infantry and taking a solid half a bar of health from tanks. *AA Truck: A variance of the Line Runner with a slower movement speed that will target your Chinooks, Apaches, and missiles. It will devastate helicopters if left unchecked, but it cannot take out missiles. Taken down easily by ground units, as it cannot target them. * SCUD Launcher: A truck that will launch a tactical ballistic missile after a few seconds of priming it. Will only spawn in groups, regardless of difficulty. Due to this trait, it can be very dangerous, as it deals the same amount of damage as a Bomb Truck. As they are slow and long-ranged, they tend to hang around behind enemy lines, making a Tomahawk the best attack against them. While priming a missile, they make a distinctive siren. *Suicide Plane: The only enemy aircraft in the game, the Kamikaze will attempt to fly over to your base at an extremely high speed, but if it encounters any of your units, including helicopters, it will divebomb them, obliterating them in a fiery explosion. Kamikaze planes are hard to eliminate without a Patriot missile or a solid line of Apaches. Category:Shadez Category:Shadez Games